Hamada Triplets
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Cerita tentang Hiro dan 3 kakak laki-laki kembar, Tarou, Tadashi dan Takehiko [Sibling Incest/Mature/Hiro x Tadashi x probably wth the other brothers/with fanart]


A/n: Ada ilustrasi yang khusus aku buat untuk menunjukkan karakter dari si kembar tiga Hamada. http[:] .vu/post/103971362740/title-hamada-brothers-chapter-1-1-tarou

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hiro, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17! HOLY SWEET SEVENTEEN! Aku berharap bisa datang ke apartemen kalian dan memberimu <em>one hell of birthday kiss<em>es! Aku kangen sekali denganmu! Aku akan pulang ke San Fransokyo liburan musim dingin! Berharap aku bisa bersamamu, _baby brother_!"

"Hiro, selamat ulang tahun ya. Aku harap kau suka hadiah dariku."

Hiro tersenyum melihat video ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang baru ia lihat pagi ini. Semalam Tadashi mengajaknya berkeliling kota dengan scooter nya, mengunjungi semua tempat favoritnya dan mentraktir apapun yang ingin ia makan dan beli. Hiro menggeleng terhibur melihat kasurnya yang dipenuhi kado. Total ada 6 kado diatas kasurnya, dan itu baru dari dua lelaki yang barusan muncul di video. Ia lalu mengaktifkan Skype dan menunggu salah satu dari kedua kakaknya itu online.

"Oh, apa itu dari Tarou dan Take?"

Hiro menoleh melihat Tadashi berjalan mendatanginya. Ia membawa dua tas ransel dikedua tangannya. Kakaknya baru saja balik dari universitas. Tadashi lalu menaruh kedua tas ransel itu didekat kakinya. Alisnya naik melihat tumpukan kado di kasur adiknya, menggeleng terhibur, ia merebahkan diri disamping kado-kado itu. "Aku kangen mereka juga." Tadashi menatap langit-langit kamar dengan alis tertaut. Ia kemudian bangun dan mengarahkan tubuhnya ke Hiro, menopang tubuh dengan satu tangan. "Tarou dan Take akan datang pas liburan musim dingin. Bibi Cass meminta kita untuk berkumpul bersama selama beberapa hari dirumahnya. Kau sudah tahu, kan?"  
>"Yeah, aku tahu. Bibi menambah satu tingkat lagi untuk kamar tamu, kan? Kemarin ia menelponku ketika kau keluar. Ah, aku kangen bibi juga." Hiro mengetuk-ketuk jari tangannya pelan di keyboard. "Sudah setahun kita hidup terpisah dengan Bibi, huh?"<p>

"Yeah. Kita berhasil bertahan hidup."

"Hampir." Hiro menambahkan. Ia melempar senyum nyengir pada kakaknya yang memasang ekspresi yang sama. "Beruntung kau tinggal denganku,huh Tadashi?"

"Oh ya? Mr. Pesan Antar?" Tadashi tertawa ketika Hiro melemparnya buntalan kertas-kertas bekas sketsa ide. "Tapi beneran, Hiro. Sepertinya kita harus mulai sering masak disini. Kalau sampai Bibi tahu bahwa kita selama ini hidup dari pizza, japanese dan chinese take-out… dia bisa membunuh kita sebelum kita mati karena MSG."

"Pfft." Hiro menahan tawa sambil memutar mata. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan lalu mendorong kakaknya bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat. Hiro bahkan tak bisa mendorong Tadashi bergerak se-senti pun. "Ugh, minggir sedikit Tadashi! Aku ingin merebahkan diri!"

"Dan kau butuh membentuk tubuh. Lihat betapa kurusnya dirimu. Kau bahkan tak kuat mendorongku." Dengan gelengan kepala, Tadashi menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi tempat. "Aku tak tahu kenapa tubuhmu tak bisa bertambah otot, padahal kau yang selalu menghabiskan makanan disini. Baymax sudah mengecekmu dan kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, puberku tak seperti dirimu." Hiro memajukan bibirnya kesal sambil menggeser kado dari kakak-kakaknya agar ia bisa merebahkan diri disamping Tadashi. Ia menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan bibir Tadashi.

_Okay, terlalu dekat._

Menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari kakaknya, ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meroket. Hormon sialan.

"Kau baru 17 tahun sih ya, masih ada harapan nanti kau tumbuh tinggi dan berotot."

"Makasih." Hiro memutar matanya melihat kakaknya tersenyum nyengir mengejek tinggi badannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan proyek robot barumu?"

Tadashi, dengan wajah sumringah lalu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang robot baru miliknya. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Tadashi seceria ini selain berbicara tentang sains dan inovasi baru. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan semangat sambil sesekali menepuk dada Hiro ketika adik laki-lakinya itu mulai tidak fokus. _Well siapa suruh punya lengan yang berotot seperti itu?_ Batin Hiro ketika ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lengan Tadashi. Ia lalu mengangguk-angguk ketika kakak laki-lakinya itu meminta pendapatnya.

"Aku harus melihat robot punyamu ini."

"Yeah man! Kau terlalu sibuk di lab Krai Tech. Aku kangen melihat kepalamu muncul di kelasku."

Hiro mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Tadashi mulai kelihatan sedikit murung. Meski ekspresi itu ada hanya sepersekian detik tetapi Hiro tahu kakaknya itu menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

"Sebentar lagi ada pameran robot international tahunan dan Krai Tech adalah salah satu perusahaan yang mensponsori acara ini. Kau tahu betapa sibuknya aku sampai aku tak sempat ke SFIT akhir-akhir ini…"

Tadashi mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu tersenyum lagi dan kemudian melanjutkan cerita tentang robot buatan mahasiswanya. Huh, siapa sangka Tadashi akan melamar jadi asisten professor? Tetapi tak ada profesi lain yang paling cocok untuk Tadashi selain mengajar. Kakaknya yang genius, sabar dan perhatian… yang disukai mahasiswanya, terutama mahasiswa cewek.

Hiro mendengus tanpa sadar, membuat kakaknya menaikkan alis.

"Um, bukan apa-apa."

"Kau masih capek?"

"Yeah, sedikit? Maksudku… kita berkeliling kota seharian dan aku baru bisa tidur jam 3 tadi. Kau tahu… adrenalin." Hiro tersenyum kecil sambil memukul bahu kakaknya. "_The best birthday ever_!"

Tadashi memiringkan badannya untuk menatap adiknya. "Aku senang kau menikmati acara kita tadi malam." Senyum yang menempel di wajah Tadashi tidak lepas sama sekali. Ada lesung pipi disana yang membuat senyum lelaki dihadapannya semakin menarik. Kalau saja Tadashi bukan kakak kandungnya, ia takkan segan-segan mencium bibir dihadapannya, 30 senti lagi…

Suara panggilan masuk khas skype berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan Hiro.

"Oh itu pasti Take dan Tarou!" Hiro meloncat dari kasur untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, bukan untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sungguh.

"BONEHEAD!" Teriak kakaknya, si Tarou. Kakak tertua dari si ganteng kembar tiga. Itu julukan dari bibi Cass, yang sempat membuat Hiro cemberut karena dia dapat julukan sarang burung. "_OH MAN MY BIRTHDAY BOY_!"

"Ya tuhan, Tarou gak usah teriak gitu kenapa? Kau membasahi dekstop laptopku." Sahut kakaknya yang lain, Takehiko, atau biasa dipanggil Take. Kepalanya lalu muncul mendorong Tarou yang sedang sibuk tersenyum nyengir pada Hiro. "Minggir minggir aku mau lihat adikku."

"Kau yang minggir!"

Hiro tak bisa menahan tawa kikikannya melihat kedua tingkah kakaknya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Tadashi yang duduk diujung kasur dengan senyum yang sama. Kakaknya itu menggeleng heran mendengar suara-suara perseteruan tidak penting diujung panggilan itu. Tadashi bangun dan lalu berdiri dibelakang kursi Hiro, ia memajukan badannya mendekat pada mikrofon.

"Hei kalian! Aku akan menutup panggilan ini kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertingkah seperti pasangan suami-istri tua begitu."

Tarou dan Take sontak langsung berhenti mendorong tubuh masing-masing lalu memasang wajah 'ew'.

"EW STOP TADASHI!"

"Ugh."

Gumaman jijik yang terdengar di speaker membuat Hiro dan Tadashi tertawa geli. Tadashi lalu menyuruh Tarou mengambil kursi lain untuk duduk daripada bertengkar tidak jelas. Hiro tahu bahwa kedua saudara kembar itu sudah terbiasa menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka dengan menggoda masing-masing, tidak seperti Hiro dan Tadashi yang lebih vanila… tunggu… _vanila_? Sejujurnya tidak ada yang vanila dalam mimpi Hiro semalam... Ugh oke kembali ke topik.

Tarou akhirnya keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil kursi lain sambil menggerutu. Take yang mengambil alih kursi langsung mengajak bicara Hiro dengan antusias. Kakaknya yang satu ini dikenal lebih pendiam dan tidak sosial dibandingkan Tadashi dan Tarou. Tetapi ia yang paling protektif dan intens dibanding yang lain, terutama pada Hiro.

"Kau masih belum punya pacar, kan? Kalau kau bertemu dengan cowok atau cewek yang kau sukai nanti perlihatkan aku nama dan fotonya. Aku akan melacak jejak kriminal dia ataupun yang lain." Hiro mulai membuka mulutnya untuk protes, "Janji oke? Apa gunanya kau punya kakak kerja di kepolisian nasional kalau tidak untuk begini?" Kepolisian nasional ini hanya kedok dari istilah yang lebih umum dari FBI.

"Ya ampun tenang, Take!" Tarou datang dengan kursinya dan langsung mendorong kepala adiknya, si Take, dengan keras. "Kau menakuti adikmu sendiri! Geez, kayak kita tidak punya jejak kriminal saja. Lihat Hiro, dia jagonya battle bot ilegal dan aku hobi mengebut dan melanggar lalu lintas. Kalau nanti dia punya suami atau istri yang kerjanya sedikit ilegal _so what_?"

"Jangan mendorong kepalaku, botak!"

Hiro hanya bisa melongo melihat pertengkaran baru dimulai. Ia ingin tertawa atau menangis tidak mengerti lagi. Ia melirik Tadashi yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pandangan memohon tetapi kakaknya itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di video call mereka. Tak sampai semenit kemudian mereka sudah berhenti mendorong wajah masing-masing tetapi Tarou kemudian memiting kepala Take dan menggosok kepalanya keras yang membuat si FBI itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kenalkan padaku dulu sebelum ke Take! Aku akan melihat apakah dia cukup seksi dan hot untuk adikku." Alisnya naik turun mensugestikan sesuatu yang mesum.

"Ugh, bisakah kalian berhenti mendiskusikan hubungan percintaanku yang bahkan tidak eksis? Aku tidak berminat untuk mencari pacar!"

Tarou dan Take lalu terdiam menatap adiknya dengan alis mengernyit. Mereka berdua sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti saudara kembar ketika berekspresi sama begitu. Tak semua orang mengira bahwa Tarou dan Take adalah kembar karena rambut cepak, badan yang besar dan kulit gelap milik Tarou yang berbeda 90 derajat dengan Take yang berambut rapi, bertubuh atletis tetapi langsing dan warna kulit yang cerah.

"Kau berencana mau tetap virgin sampai kapan, huh, _baby brother_?" Tarou bertanya dengan santainya, "Jangan-jangan kondom sekotak yang aku kirim beberapa bulan lalu pas hari valentin tidak terpakai sama sekali?"

Hiro berteriak histeris menutupi rasa malunya. Tadashi menaikkan alisnya pada Tarou dan seperti bertelepati ria _serius kau Tarou? Kau menanyakan masalah virgin pada adik kesayangan kita?_

"Terus kenapa kalau aku masih mau virgin?!" Hiro mulai histeris menutupi rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya memerah. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan orang yang aku pilih nanti! Aku bukan playboy sepertimu!"

Tadashi dan Take menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Tarou mulai membuka mulutnya ingin balik membalas Hiro. Hamada tertua itu lalu memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Saudara kembarnya yang lain memasang wajah telepati seperti _selesaikan masalah ini dengan Hiro, dasar playboy_. _Kau yang paling buruk dalam berhubungan cinta tidak pantas memberi nasehat apapun tahuuuu!_

"Ugh, maaf please Hiro. Aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu karena kau masih virgin. Serius! Aku hanya khawatir."

Hiro yang sedari percakapan tentang virgin tadi duduk kaku akhirnya melemaskan tubuhnya. Tadashi mengelus kepala Hiro untuk membuat adiknya itu relaks.

"Aku tahu," ia bergumam kecil dengan muka yang cemberut. "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir tentang keperjakaanku, ok? Aku masih menikmati status single seperti ini. Toh aku masih punya Tadashi geng untuk bersenang-senang." Take dan Tarou mengangguk-angguk mengerti meski dengan wajah yang sedikit berat. "Aku gak kesepian kok! Suer! Aku punya Tadashi disini, Baymax, Mochi dan bibi Cass. Kalian mengirimiku sms setiap hari, kadang paket, surat dan kartupos yang aneh-aneh. Yeah, aku bicara padamu Tarou. Maksudku, aku sudah dikelilingi oleh orang yang aku cintai selama ini dan pacar bagiku tidak terlalu penting…?"

Entah mengapa, ketiga kakaknya itu kemudian terdiam. Saling menatap masing-masing lewat layar komputer. Hiro yang menunggu jawaban mereka dengan tangan terbuka dan ekspresi mengharap persetujuan jadi merasa bodoh. _Serius mereka pasti mikir aku kasihan sekali, kan?_

"AKU MENGERTI!" Tiba-tiba Tarou berteriak lantang dan merangkul Take disampingnya yang terjingkat kaget. "AKU, TAKE, TADASHI DAN KAU HIRO AKAN MENIKAH. INCEST BIG WEDDING! DAN KITA AKAN TINGGAL DI RUMAH SUPER VINTAGE DENGAN PEMANDANGAN LAUT YANG INDAH DAN MENGADOPSI MOCHI-MOCHI KECIL!"

Ketika kalimat terakhir tentang mengadopsi kucing itu keluar, hampir dipastikan semua Hamada bersaudara kecuali Tarou hanya bisa terdiam dan melongo. Tarou lalu menggoyang tubuh adiknya yang ada dalam rangkulannya. "Oh ayolah! Bilang oke begitu dong!"

Take spontan tersedak. Ia terlihat ingin tertawa dan meringis bersamaan. Tadashi menggeleng heran sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Tarou menambahkan beberapa hal lagi untuk rencana hubungan pernikahan mereka di masa depan, sedikit detail tentang siapa yang bertugas membersihkan rumah dan pada dasarnya jadi ibu rumah tangga di rumah masa depan yakni Take. Sebelum Tarou mulai merambah ke hal-hal yang lebih memalukan, Take memutus percakapan mereka karena dia ada panggilan dari kantor 'kepolisian'. Tarou cemberut ketika mau tak mau panggilan skype harus diputus karena Take akan membawa laptopnya ke tempat kerja.

"Itu salahmu karena kau merusakkan komputermu sendiri. Siapa suruh bercinta diatas meja komputer huh? Kau dan seks liarmu."

Hiro dan Tadashi spontan mengerang keras. "Terlalu banyak informasi yang aku tak butuh dengar!" Hiro berteriak kearah layar komputer. Tadashi memasang wajah jijik pada kakak tertua mereka yang dibalas Tarou dengan senyum malu-malu. "Well, pada saat itu rasanya seperti sesuatu yang asyik saja melakukannya disana."

"_Oh god stop!_ dasar kau mesum! Aku tak mau dengar apa-apa lagi!"

* * *

><p>Hamada bersaudara itu kemudian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi pada Hiro plus bonus kecupan di layar oleh Tarou dan Take yang dipaksa. Hiro janji akan membuka kado dari kakaknya dan langsung menghubungi mereka tentang hadiahnya nanti.<p>

"Tarou! Hati-hati dengan penyakit menular seksual!"

"Hiro, kau pikir aku tidak memakai perisai selama ini?" Hiro tertawa mendengar kata perisai, "Tenang jangan khawatir. _I play safe_." Dengan kedipan, panggilan skype mereka terputus.

"Setiap video call skype seperti ini aku selalu merasa lelah setelahnya," Hiro mengeluh pada kakaknya yang tersenyum mengerti. "Tarou dan Take sangat intens. Aku hampir tercekik."

"Kata-kata yang dalam." Mereka kemudian saling senggol menyenggol. "Tarou dan Take hanya kangen sekali denganmu. Mereka tak bisa bertemu denganmu karena pekerjaan yang sibuk. Dalam umur 22 tahun, mereka sudah masuk Airforce dan FBI…"

"Yeah, aku tahu." Hiro merasa bangga sekali, tentu saja. "Mereka dari dulu sangat ambisius, huh?"

"Aku takkan melupakan betapa kompetitif mereka satu sama lain." Tadashi menggeleng terhibur mengingat masa lalu. "Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah saudara yang terbuang. Serius! Aku selalu menceritakan ini padamu kan? Tetapi beneran deh mereka berdua kadang lupa kalau aku ada. _Man_, tidak ada yang suka dengan kutu buku macam aku yang sukanya main robot. Sampai kau lahir." Tadashi menyenggol Hiro dengan senyum yang permanen disana. "Thanks, Hiro."

Hiro merasa tubuhnya menghangat mendengar omongan kakaknya. Wajahnya pasti sedang memerah tidak karuan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyenggol balik Tadashi yang membalas dengan gosokan lembut di rambut Hiro.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu tidur lagi, ok? Kau terlihat butuh tidur. Aku akan di kamar jika kau butuh apa-apa."

"Butuh apa…" Hiro bergumam pelan tanpa sadar.

Tadashi tersenyum, "Butuh teman tidur mungkin?"

Hiro memerah dan mendorong kakaknya keluar dari kamar. "Geez, aku hanya mimpi buruk seperti itu pas umur 8 tahun! Dan kau selalu mengulang-ulang kejadian itu!" Tadashi tertawa kecil, "Kau menyebut-nyebut namaku seperti itu tentu saja aku ingat! Hiro kecil berteriak memanggil namaku lalu terbangun kaget dari mimpi dan meloncat kekasurku ketakutan. 'Ada sesuatu dibawah kasurku, Tadashiiii'."

"Agh, hentikan!"

Tadashi berhenti tertawa dan mengelus rambut Hiro pelan. "Okay okay aku akan mengurung di kamar sekarang. Nanti pas waktunya makan siang aku akan membangunkanmu."

"Yeah hush sana pergi."

Dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya, Tadashi mencium dahi adiknya dan membisikkan happy sweet seventeen. Hiro menutup pintu dengan helaan nafas yang berat. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di dinding pintu dan meremas kaosnya, berharap detak jantungnya berhenti berusaha untuk melompat keluar. Hiro lalu berjalan lunglai kearah kasur dan memproses diri membentuk kepompong. Wajahnya yang masih terasa panas membuatnya kesal.

Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan imajinasi tentang mereka berempat tinggal bersama. Menikah? Ya tuhan, Tarou memang gila. Dan ia mungkin saja bermimpi tentang 'sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi diantara saudara' saat tidur siang. Tidak hanya dengan Tadashi… tapi dengan Tarou dan Take juga.

_I'm screw!_

**TBC**

RnR


End file.
